Solar cells are well known devices for converting solar radiation to electrical energy. They can be fabricated on a semiconductor wafer using semiconductor processing technology. A solar cell includes P-type and N-type diffusion regions. Solar radiation impinging on the solar cell creates electrons and holes that migrate to the diffusion regions, thereby creating voltage differentials between the diffusion regions. In a backside contact solar cell, both the diffusion regions and the metal contact fingers coupled to them are on the backside of the solar cell. The contact fingers allow an external electrical circuit to be coupled to and be powered by the solar cell. The robustness and structural integrity of a solar cell to withstand varying physical forces is an important characteristic of a solar cell as it is directly related to the solar cell's capability to withstand induced stress due to shipping, handling and the environment.
These or other similar embodiments form the background.